Ice Armor
.]] Ice Armor , also known as Frost Armor, Ice, Snow Targe, or Ice Mail, is a recurring heavy armor in the series. It is oftentimes found in the middle of the game and resists, nullifies, or absorbs Ice-elemental attacks, or has resistance towards Fire-elemental attacks. It often appears around the same time as the Flame Mail. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Ice Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides 34 Defense, -10 Evasion, 10 Weight, and provides resistance towards Fire-elemental damage. It can be found in the Cavern of Ice, and can only be equipped by the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja. Final Fantasy II Ice Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides 36 Defense, -40% Evasion, 5% Magic Defense, -72 Intelligence/Spirit, and resistance towards Fire-elemental damage. It can be found at the Mysidian Tower. Final Fantasy III Ice Armor is a low to mid-ranked armor that can be bought for 2,400 gil at Dwarven Hollows, and equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Warrior, Red Mage, Ranger, Knight, Thief, Dragoon, Dark Knight, and Viking classes. In the NES version, it provides 5 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, 6% Evade, resistance towards Fire-elemental damage, and weakness to Ice-elemental damage. In the 3D versions, it provides 20 Defense, 9 Magic Defense,and resistance towards Fire-elemental damage. Final Fantasy IV Ice Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides 17 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 2 Magic Evasion, resistance to Fire-elemental damage, and weakness to Ice-elemental damage. It can be bought for 35,000 gil at the Cave of Eblan or found at the Tower of Babil. It can only be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. In the 3D remakes, it is identical as before bar the -10 Evasion penalty and 25,000 gil cost. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Ice Armor provides 17 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 2 Magic Evasion, resists Fire and weakness to Ice. It can be bought for 35,000 gil at Damcyan, Fabul, and the ''Falcon. Only Cecil and Cid can equip it. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ice Mail provides 17 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 2 Magic Evasion, and resists Fire. It can be found in Kain's Challenge Dungeon and the Lunar Subterrane in the Lunarian tale. It can only be equipped by Cecil, Cid, Kain, Ceodore, Luca, and Golbez. Final Fantasy X Snow Targe is an armor for Rikku, obtainable if the dominant ability is Ice Eater. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Frost Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides 2 Strength, 42 Defense, and 5 Magic. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Frost Armor is a low-ranked armor that provides 20 Defense, +10 to Ice, and one available slot for jewels. It can be equipped by all races. Final Fantasy Adventure Ice has an armor icon before its name. It provides 28 Defense and reduces damage taken from Ice attacks by 25%. It can be bought for 7,350 GP in the weapon shop to the north of the Snowfields. Dissidia Final Fantasy Ice Armor is a level 23 heavy armor that provides +974 HP and Physical Defense +10%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 4,990 gil, Iron Armor, Destruction Shard, and Transmogridust x8. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ice Armor is a level 1 heavy armor that provides +1386 HP, -26 Bravery, and Physical Defense +3%. Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Ice Armor is a Heavy Armor obtained by crafting it using 900 gil, x20 Ice Crysts, x15 Ice Megacrysts, and x12 Mythril Ores, and as the reward for completing the quest '''Lost in Dedication'. It provides 45 DEF, +50% Ice resistance, and -50% Fire resistance. Gallery Ice Armor FFIII Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy III. FFX Armor - Targe 2.png|''Final Fantasy X. RoF Frost Armor.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Frost Armor.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Icearmour (FFA).jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFRK Ice Armor FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Ice Armor.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Heavy armor